Outstanding - A McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: It's always nice to hear when your child is a stand out, even if it's something you've always known. Just ask Joseph Rollins.


_Sammy & Ilna - Thanks for being your amazing selves, always._

 _REALMcRollers and Readers - love your wonderful feedback. Angie says "Thank you!"_

* * *

 **Outstanding**

"Captain Rollins?" The man who approached just as he left a meeting at Pearl Hickam wore captain's bars, but being ten years Joseph's junior, definitely had less time in rank.

Joseph had been on base discussing ways to bring a better experience to World War Two veterans visiting the Arizona Memorial while tours were suspended due to the recent safety issues.

"Yes?" He didn't recognize the man, but he'd served with hundreds of people and there had been about 20 active duty personnel in attendance that morning.

"Vince Stoddard." The man offered a hand.

"Nice to meet you, Stoddard."

He was tall and solidly built. His insignia spoke of a career in surface warfare. "Same. I just wanted to say hello and compliment your daughter."

"Thank you. Catherine's an outstanding person but … any particular reason?" Joseph smiled.

Vince nodded. "My father was here last month for a visit. We took him for a tour of the governor's office and were fortunate to meet the lieutenant. When she heard he'd served in Korea, she took the time to talk to dad about his service, then she arranged a little extra tour. He got to meet the governor." He grinned at the memory. "She picked right up on how to make his day memorable. He was thrilled to say the least.

When I was thanking her, Lieutenant Rollins mentioned you volunteered on base. I saw your name on the docket for today's meeting so figured I'd mention her kindness." His smile broadened. "I certainly don't have to tell you she's a special person, but..." He waved a hand. "I've got kids and it's nice to know when someone else thinks they stand out from the crowd. Your daughter definitely does."

"Thank you." Joseph smiled again. "And you're a hundred percent right, it's always good to hear." He nodded.

"You're welcome." He jerked a thumb towards the other side of the base. "I've got a meeting in twenty with DoD. Good meeting you, Captain."

"It's Joseph, please. Good to meet you, too," he said and watched the man stride down the hall and out the double doors towards the parade ground exit. Smiling to himself, Joseph pulled out his phone. Thumbing past the screen featuring a closeup of a giggling Angie, he sent a quick text to Catherine while thinking of the first time he was told by a fellow officer that his daughter was a standout.

* * *

 **USS** _ **Donald Cook**_ **(DDG-75) - Rota, Spain - February, 2000**

Captain Joseph Rollins called, "Enter!" from the quarters of his brand-new command post and stood to greet an old friend.

"Congratulations, _captain_." Captain George Pulver shook his hand and pulled him into hug.

"Thanks, George." He looked around. "Different from our first deployment, huh?"

Pulver held his thumb and index fingers an inch apart. "Little bit"

"So what brings you on board?" Joseph inquired as they chuckled at the tiny racks on the carrier where they'd shared their first sea duty.

"I'm actually here unofficially," the response came with a smile. "I know you're underway soon, but I wanted to tell you something." At his friend's questioning expression, he continued, "Guess who I encountered after her last assignment?" His eyes fell on the official US Navy photo of Catherine that was perched between a picture of her parents and the _Capt. Joseph Rollins_ placard on her father's desk.

"Catherine?" Joseph's interest immediately ratcheted up several notches.

"None other than the newly minted Ensign Catherine Rollins herself." He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and sobered. "She's an outstanding officer, Joseph. I know she's always excelled at every undertaking, but her first assignment in NI was … difficult. She was the lowest ranking member of the team, but she more than pulled her weight."

His smile was broad as he nodded his appreciation for the info. "That's good to hear."

"There's more. I can't give you specifics because frankly, I'm not privy, but after the situation was resolved and the assignment was winding down, there was a burst of activity that resulted in a few injuries." George Pulver's grey eyes darkened momentarily, then cleared. "Catherine stayed with the most seriously injured team member and volunteered to ride along on the EVAC. She's a good one, Joseph. Stands out from the crowd. She's gonna go far."

"That's Catherine." His pride was evident in his tone and his stature. "You're not NI, George, how'd…"

Pulver waved a hand. "The Lieutenant injured on that assignment was my youngest boy, Rick. He's okay …" He added quickly at his friend's concerned expression. "Thankfully he's made a full recovery. But when he told me an Ensign Rollins volunteered to EVAC and stayed with him …I asked to meet her just as she was preparing to hop the transport out." He nodded. "When I saw your command of the Cook on the promotions list and knew I'd be in town for the bubblehead review, I figured I'd come congratulate my old bunkmate …" They shared a look of understanding borne of truly knowing what it was like for their children who served "And tell you."

Joseph nodded and smiled at his academy classmate. "Thanks again, George. It's ... really good to know."

* * *

 **Present - Rollins Condo**

"...aww that was nice of him to say, but," Catherine said as she passed Joseph his granddaughter just after arriving with him almost simultaneously at the condo. "I just gave them a little extended tour. And Lea was done for the day and popped into my office so I introduced them."

"How's grandpa's big girl today?" He said and kissed the toddler who immediately grabbed his _USS Arizona Memorial Volunteer_ cap.

"Apa, ahh baa eee Mama," she placed it on her head and grinned.

"For someone who hates hats…" Catherine leaned in and tickled her daughter's tummy. "And bows ...and headbands… you love to take Grandpa's hat don't you?"

"Apa 'at!" Angie put it back on Joseph, albeit askew.

His face lit and he called for his wife. "Elizabeth!"

"Ama!" Angie echoed, looking around and Catherine grinned at her father's beaming smile.

"Hi, you two," Elizabeth came in from the deck. "There's my angel!" She moved in to kiss the toddler who leaned forward for a hug.

"Watch this," Joseph said and removed the cap. "Angie's what's this?" He placed it on her head and she lifted it with a giggle when it covered her eyes.

"Apa."

"That's right, it's grandpa's. Grandpa's what?…." he lead.

"Apa 'at." She clapped at her grandparents' exuberant reaction, then spotted Smokey come in from the deck and wriggled to get down. Toddling off with Joseph in tow, she greeted Smokey with a hug and squealed in delight at the kisses he gave in return.

"Maybe she'd like a matching hat…" Elizabeth mused.

"You guys …" Catherine kissed her mom hello. "Where's Gram?"

"She's taking a short nap, she went on the senior museum brunch excursion this morning," Elizabeth explained.

At mention of her great grandmother, Angie moved towards the hall, again with Joseph close behind. Mother and daughter shared a knowing smile as down the hallway, he watched his granddaughter slap both hands against Ang's bedroom door. "AmaAn!"

He scooped her up and kissed her. "You know which is the right room already, don't you, sweetheart? But let's not bang and wake Grandma Ang up."

"I'm still awake, bring my angel in," came from the other side. "She can join me for a little nap until Steve gets here for dinner."

Watching the exuberant toddler settle down and snuggle into his mother in law's side with suddenly droopy eyes, Joseph Rollins nodded with a knowing smile. That instinctual knowledge of who needed what, in which situation, was very, very familiar. He'd seen it in Catherine since she was a little girl.

Backing out of the door with the dog at his heels he whispered, "See that, Smokey? I knew it. We've got another stand out in the family."

# _End. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website:_ _ **marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll**_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_ _ **Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com**_

 _You can join our mailing list by_ _ **emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._

 _And find me on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
